


A not so happy ending

by BlAnWhiDe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ALotOfCouples, ANotSoHappyEnding, F/F, M/M, TríoDeDrabbles, shortfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlAnWhiDe/pseuds/BlAnWhiDe
Summary: ¨No hay finales felices.Los finales son lo más triste.Así que dame un alegre nudo.Y un aún más alegre inicio.¨Trío de drabbles.





	1. De finales

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuri!!! On Ice no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadoras: Sayo Yamamoto y Kubo Mitsuburo. Y del estudio de animación MAPPA.

De finales

 

 

 

Y llegaron al final.

La alianza terminó.

Se vistieron con sus mejores ropas para despedirse, del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho para conocerse.

Se encontraron frente a frente, un grupo delante del otro.

Yuuri, Viktor, Yuri, Chris y Phichit por un lado.

Jean, Otabek, Sara y Mila por el otro.

Seis meses de conocerse. Cómo había volado el tiempo.

Estrecharon manos con sonrisas alegres. Se felicitaron los unos a los otros, entre chistes, copas y buen humor, hicieron promesas de volver a encontrarse, en algún momento, cuando los caminos volvieran a juntarlos. Más maduros, más sabios, un poco menos perdidos.

Llegado el momento de partir, Viktor cargó con su adorable, ebrio y durmiente novio a las espaldas, su sonrisa adoptando una curiosa forma de corazón cuando Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky, lo miró con fastidio y chasqueó la lengua, murmurando lo desagradables que siempre eran, porque no lo eran en realidad. Chris tomó la mano de Phichit y este último sonrió, empinándose para besar la sonrosada mejilla del rubio de mayor edad con afecto. Yuri bufó y se despidió en nombre de todo su grupo con Otabek, que era quien mejor le había caído del otro bando.

Llegado el momento de partir, Jean estrechó manos con Viktor, sonriendo y felicitándolo por tener a una  _señora pareja_ como lo era Yuuri. Sara y Mila abrazaron a Phichit y a Chris por turnos, agradeciéndoles una vez más por los consejos que habían llevado a la formación de una nueva pareja. Mila besó suavemente los labios de su novia, avergonzando a la morena por lo inesperado. Y Otabek reafirmó la promesa de volver a ver a Yuri un día de aquellos.

Llegado el momento de partir, todos se mostraron decididos y realizados.

Se dieron la espalda y se alejaron en silencio.

Viktor tardó unos minutos en notar que Yuuri temblaba, y se lo atribuyó el frío, pero no, Yuuri estaba llorando.

Con el rostro contraído por la pena y el dolor, porque él, al igual que todos sus compañeros y amigos; él al igual que Jean y el resto de su grupo, todos ellos sabían a la perfección que nunca más volverían a encontrarse.

Porque los finales eran la peor parte.

Porque aquel había sido un final feliz.

Pero no tan feliz.

Porque los finales, en realidad, no podían ser felices. Solo no podían.

Y eso era injusto.

Pero era inevitable.


	2. De nudos

De nudos

 

 

 

Y estaban a mediados.

El acuerdo iba bien encaminado.

Tres meses desde que se conociesen y todo marchaba a la perfección, sin lugar a dudas.

Cierto era que desde el minuto cero hubo confianza, y quizá esa era la razón de que, a comparación del inicio, esos instantes no se sintieran tan felices.

Yuuri hablaba con Jean, Viktor sentado al lado de su bonito novio e interviniendo cada tanto, Jean asintiendo constantemente en acuerdo.

Yuri charlaba con Otabek de nada y de todo, gustos compartidos eran lo que les sobraba, para sorpresa de ambos y de todas los demás. La risa del rubio resonó en la estancia y el mismo presionó juntos los labios, enrojeciendo mientras Otabek sonreía con tranquilidad, dandole a entender que estaba bien. Se habían hecho buenos amigos, desde el inicio.

Phichit platicaba con Mila y Chris, con Sara.

Tailandes y suizo confirmaban que una relación no siempre sería cosa fácil y admitían que estar solteros tenía sus ventajas. La rusa y la italiana alegaban que ellas eran perfectamente felices por su cuenta y sin ataduras, lo cual era cierto en un cien por ciento.

Los consejos que la pareja conformada por moreno y rubio les estaban dando solo eran eso, consejos, sugerencias. Podían tranquilamente tomarlos como no.

La mitad seguiría siendo feliz.


	3. De inicios

De inicios

 

 

 

Y allí estaban, en el comienzo.

Dos grupos disparejos de pie uno frente al otro, vestidos de gala para impresionar y consiguiéndolo sin dudar.

Estrecharon manos, presentándose.

—Yuuri Katsuki, un placer.

—Jean Jaques Leroy, el placer es todo mío.

—Viktor Nikiforov, prometido de Yuuri, solo por si creían que estaba disponible. Es mío.

—Otabek Altin, mucho gusto.

—Yuri Plisestsky. Lo mismo, supongo.

—Phichit Chulanont, ¡encantado!

—Mila Babicheva, ¡digo lo mismo!

—Christophe Giacometti, será un placer trabajar con ustedes.

—Sara Crispino. Cuento con ello.

—Oh, por cierto, salgo con Phichit.

—¡Felicidades!

Platicaron largo y tendido.

Las sonrisas afloraron al instante, los acuerdos se pactaron y fueron a celebrar en un local espacioso.

Se adueñaron casi de la mitad y la charla continuó fluyendo, solo siendo interrumpida por las ligeras risas y una que otra carcajada.

Viktor rodeaba la cintura de Yuuri, Yuri estaba sentado junto a Otabek, y del otro lado Jean se recababa perezosamente del kazajo. Chris jugaba con los dedos de su novio mientras Phichit reía, antes de continuar contando la historia de cómo se habían conocido y terminado juntos a Mila y Sara.

Un inicio espectacular.

El mejor de los inicios.

Un inicio que no podía durar para siempre.

 

### Notes:

> Un simple relato corto dividido en tres partes en base a las palabras del resumen. ;)
> 
> ¨No hay finales felices  
> Los finales son lo más triste  
> Así que dame un alegre nudo  
> Y un aún más alegre inicio.¨
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! 


End file.
